


LISTENING TO ME

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	LISTENING TO ME

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**LISTENING TO ME**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

  


**  
  
**

  


****

**Hutch sank on his bed, welcomed by the soft mattress. Finally at home,  
leaving Starsky’s lousy couch behind. He stretched and closed his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him. But sleep wouldn’t  
come.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky had sent him home. When he had objected, Starsky had insisted,  
he didn’t need a baby-sitter any longer. Had Starsky listened and overheard his cursing and ranting about the situation  
Starsky had been put in by Gunther? Had Starsky misinterpreted his words, thinking Hutch was fed up with caring for him? Hutch  
longed to be with his friend.**

 ****

 ****

 **He dialed and heard, “’lo?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I miss you, partner.”**

 ****

 ****

****

****

 

  
**  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**   


 

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
